


Coddle

by aHostileRainbow



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I got tired of reading fics where Gordon is oblivious to the Batman's humanity and very human weaknesses. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coddle

Jim Gordon huddled by the broken floodlight on the GPD's roof. He could see his breath in the air and despite his many layers, he was racked by a burst of shuddering. Batman was supposed to show up anytime now and he was glad to be checking in with the caped crusader. He was very aware of how human the man in the suit was and he worried almost as badly about him as he did about his own children. Only once had he been allowed to care for the man, though, and he was certain that was a product of absolute exhaustion.

He sighed and shook off the memories, rubbing his hands together.

When he lifted his eyes from his frozen fingers, they locked onto a newly arrived shadow within the shadows on the roof. Batman was infuriatingly silent sometimes. Still, he wouldn't complain knowing that very skill helped to keep the man alive and well. As Batman stepped slightly out of the darkness at the roof's edge, Jim looked him up and down, checking for injuries or any signs of his chronic exhaustion.

The slightest tilt of the cowl alerted him to the Batman's awareness of his examination and his amusement, though he had yet to figure out how exactly the minute movement conveyed the impression he was being laughed at. Then the gravelly voice spoke and he knew it was time to get down to business.

"Gordon."


End file.
